Defeated? Try Again
by Lakiki1994
Summary: Sam is about to go into the final round match in the Manor Colloseum. Will it crush his spirit, & force him to quit being a trainer? Read & find out.


Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. I own only the story, the Colloseum, & the characters Sam & Akira.

Defeated? Try Again.

It was the finals of the Manor Coliseum. The trainer Sam, age 16, had just beaten his semi-final opponent, Sabrina, a ghost/psychic Pokémon trainer. His opponent for the finals is the Coliseum Leader Akira. She specializes in Dragon - types, but devastated opponents with her Ghost & Dark - type Pokémon. She also had a habit of using legendary Pokémon to battle with, which she used to decimate her opponents in quick time. Sam was terrified.

"30 minutes till the final battle!"...

Sam stared at his Pokémon on the Pokémon PC Storage area. He was freaking out about which Pokémon he should use. He thought to get Ice - types to combat Akira's dragons, but he remembered the damage her Groudon had done to an Articuno, when it had used an Eruption, the last time Akira battled a trainer. Then he thought about her Ghost & Dark - type Pokémon. He figured to get a Fighting type, but if she used a Ghost, the Fighting - type moves wouldn't work.

"5 minutes till the final round!"...

The announcement echoed in Sam's head, he had to figure something out & fast. He decided to make a team of Frostlass, Walrein, Hitmonlee, Dragonite, Charizard, & Reuniclus.

"1 minute till the final round, combating trainers, please come to the arena."...

Sam breathed in deep, & headed for the arena.

The crowd was roaring, & cheering. Fans from all 5 regions had come to see this battle. Sam stared through the curtains covering the entrance to the arena waiting for his name to be called. The arena looked like an abandoned attic; furniture, dust covered & unused, sat along the walls, eerie blue - flamed chandeliers, 3 to be exact were attached to the ceiling, a blue- flamed lamp in each corner of the room, & blue -flamed white candles opposite each other on the walls 6 on each side.

"The time is now for the final battle, today's challenger is Sam Yamaguchi!"

Sam took in a deep breath & walked to his side of the arena. Sam looked into the crowd & saw his family & friends cheering him on. He smiled, now gaining new confidence. Then the lights dimmed almost to total darkness; Akira's theme started to play, the furniture started to float, & the temperature in the room had dropped at least 10 degrees, then the announcer came on...

"Introducing the Coliseum Leader, Akira!"

Akira appeared out of a puff of purple smoke, clothed in black polyester/spandex pants, & a polyester/spandex spaghetti strap tank top that showed her belly button. Her hair was long & black, which flowed down just past her shoulders, her eyes soul piercing, but a sense of laughter behind them. She starts to speak, " Welcome to my manor, don't disappoint me in battle." With that the official started the battle & Sam got his game face on.

Sam sent out his 1st two Pokémon, Frostlass & Dragonite. Sam saw Akira give a slight smirk, this disturbed Sam a bit distracting him. Akira raised her arms, as she did, a portal opened up in the center of the arena. A shadowy figure came forth from its depths. The creature then let out a blood curdling screech, freighting Sam & his Pokémon. The creature then revealed itself to be Giratina the Ghost/Dragon - type Akira loved to use. Suddenly a giant, green blur flew right over Sam's head, it then flew in tight coils around Akira, & finally flew over to position beside Giratina. It was Akira's Rayquaza, Sam gulped.

Sam, in shock, didn't notice Akira giving her Pokémon their commands. Before he could do anything, The Rayquaza had attacked his Dragonite with Outrage, & her Giratina had used Shadow Force on his Frostlass. Both of his Pokémon were K. O. ed. The crowd roared in cheer for Akira's swift victory. Akira gave her Pokémon poffins & sent them on their way; she then turned to Sam with a sly smile, "Do try to do better this round."

Sam slightly angry at both Akira & himself for freaking out. he then got focused on the battle at hand. He sent out his Wailrein & Charizard. The crowd cheered, Sam had won most of the preliminary rounds with his Charizard, so Sam had a boost in moral. Akira then summoned her next two Pokémon. Sam's shadow began to quiver, to his horror; a figure was emerging from it. Sam fell backwards onto the ground in disbelief. The figure finally fully emerged from Sam's shade was Akira's Darkrai. Then from the ceiling one of the chandeliers fell. Just before crashing to the floor, it stopped & floated. It turned to Sam's Pokémon & screeched, making both Sam & his Pokémon jump. The fallen chandelier was actually Akira's Chandelure, one of Akera's fiercest non-legendary Pokémon. Both it & Darkrai floated over to their trainer, ready for battle to begin.

The official started the battle. Akira's commanded Darkrai to use Dark Void. Sam told his Pokémon to dodge it, with some affect, but the Pokémon's power was too much, & they both succumbed to the Dark-types power. Soon the two Pokémon were crying out & withering, unable to escape the nightmares they were trapped in. Akera then ordered her Chandelure to use Hex on Weilrein, causing massive damage. Sam cried out to his Pokémon to wake up, but to no avail, soon Darkrai's ability came into effect & drained the Pokémon of their energy, lowering their HP.

Akira then issued her next set of attacks. She ordered Darkrai to use Dark Pulse on Wailrein & for Chandelure to use Hex on Charizard. The attacks hit dead on, & Wailrein fainted, with only Charizard, still snoozing, left. Akira then ordered both her Pokémon to attack at once. Chandelure used Shadow Ball & Darkrai used Dark Pulse, putting extra force behind Chandelure's attack, knocking Charizard out. Sam returned his Pokémon to their pokeballs, & Akira gave her Pokémon two more poffins, & sent them on their way.

Sam sent out his last two Pokémon, Hitmonlee & Reuniclus. Akira then summoned her last two Pokémon. Purple haze started to leak from Akira's belly button to the floor. Then the haze conformed into a shape, lastly it became the Pokémon known as Haunt, Akira's Gengar. Haunt taunted Sam's Pokémon, surrounding them using Double Team, sticking her tongue out at them & laughing. A blue ball of light appeared beside Akira, a feline shape could be in seen in the ball. When the light faded, a feline-like entity was shown, to everyone's shock, except for the smiling Akira. The figure was Mewtwo. The official started the match.

Sam, who had lost all hope, simply told his Pokémon to dodge as best they could. Akira then spoke," I see that your suffering , so I'll put you out of your misery.', with that she ordered her Mewtwo to use Psystrike on Sam's Hitmonlee, & Haunt to use Night Shade on Reuniclus, instantly K. them both.

"It's a stunning victory for the Coliseum Leader! Will there ever be a trainer to defeat her?"

Sam hung his head & returned his Pokémon to their pokeballs, & started to walk back to the entrance. Akira finished treating her Pokémon & seeing Sam leaving, dismissed her Pokémon & went to go catch up to him. She finally found him in a corner of the lobby, silently sobbing, she put a hand on his shoulder & said," Hey don't feel bad, you're not the only trainer to have lost a battle!" Sam turned to her, grabbed her in a desperate hug, & sobbed into her bosom. "My family, my friends, my Pokémon, I let them all down!" cried Sam. "No you haven't, all you have to do is try harder & train better. I'll be happy to give you a rematch", said Akira with a smile. Sam stopped crying & smiled, "That sounds like a good plan", & so he went off to go train.


End file.
